


Obsessed

by SoupTime



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Choking, Freckles, In Character, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupTime/pseuds/SoupTime
Summary: There was a certain kind of thrill that came with allowing someone to dominate him. It didn't make him feel weak- no on the contrary. He felt powerful knowing that at the end of the day he still had the assassin wrapped around his fingers. He adored the nerve that Illumi would even try to control him, it turned him on that the assassin truly thought that he could with no hesitation. No one else faced him like that before in bed, with no fear at all.~See also, Hisoka has freckles and Illumi is obsessed.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> Hisoka with freckles for a Christmas treat.  
> Feedback as always is really appreciated pls comment your thoughts if you have a second!

Footsteps echoed across the marble floor, each one fueling his anticipation further as the assassin appeared in his sight.   
He was dressed in black the sleeves of his shirt hanging loose as a breeze flew across the room, the window open from where Hisoka broke inside. It was truly a sight.. his beloved looking down at him as he was kneeling just like instructed.   
Hisoka knew how to behave if he wanted to.  
Illumi raised his foot, tilting his head up with it, his gaze piercing into his and the magician huffed a soft breath, this anticipation too much to take.   
"Illumi.." he spoke, not feeling shame for pleading like this but the warning glance he received from the man was enough to shut him up. Tonight he felt especially eager, he would go even as far to say that he needed Illumi's company right now. He was the only one he would let treat him like this, who he would willingly kneel for like this even if this was all just a game. The assassin was such a thrill, a toy he would never grow tired of, not when he was the only one who could handle him like this, make him submit like this. 

It lasted too long.. the moment of silence with the man just regarding him, the smug look on his face as he peered up at him. Illumi's expression was stone cold, the faint light coming from the bedroom illuminating his face in a way that would seem intimidating to anyone but Hisoka could see the desire in his eyes clearly.   
"If you want something take it" his voice came from above and Hisoka didn't need to be told twice. There was something he definitely wanted, one of his hands sliding over the assassin's knee and thighs to settle on his hips for a moment, rubbing there briefly before reaching to unbuckle his belt.   
Illumi was watching him, for a moment he thought he was going to say something, say what was bothering him but he never did, instead tangled his long fingers in the fiery strands of the magician's hair, tilting his head back again.   
"Is that what you want?" He asked, only receiving a grin from Hisoka who knew that the question needed no answer.  
"Isn't it what you want, too? Fuck my throat raw because you like it when my voice sounds broken after..i know you, my dear"   
There was no response to that, fingers tightening in his hair, silently urging him to continue. No matter how composed Illumi seemed he could tell that he felt no different from Hisoka, that he felt the same anticipation. The magician took pleasure in that..Perhaps that was why he kneeled like this for him every time he was asked to. There was no match to the fire in the assassin's gaze as he looked down at him, watched him undo his pants and tease him with a flick of his tongue.   
Illumis hold merciless on his scalp, not considering the amount of time it took to style his hair to perfection, forcing his head back, leaving his lips to part for him to take advantage of.

There was a certain kind of thrill that came with allowing someone to dominate him. It didn't make him feel weak- no on the contrary. He felt powerful knowing that at the end of the day he still had the assassin wrapped around his fingers. He adored the nerve that Illumi would even try to control him, it turned him on that the assassin truly thought that he could with no hesitation. No one else faced him like that before in bed, with no fear at all.  
So he kneeled willingly, let him fuck his mouth at a ruthless pace without even having to do anything other than take it.  
But Hisoka knew that was how his assassin liked it, the flush spreading across his cheeks, the flutter of his lashes betrayed how much he was enjoying this. It was a magnificent sight really, one he couldn't take his eyes off of, not even when he was practically choking, his nails digging into Illumis hips to keep himself steady, his body wracking with shivers. 

When a single tear fell from Hisoka's eye he immediately reached to wipe it off, smudging the makeup and exposing the lightest of freckles. A lovely sight..even if the man was far from lovely Illumi had some kind of fondness towards those, the light freckles covering his cheeks and nose, the darker ones on his shoulders and back usually hidden away by texture surprise and makeup.   
"Look at you" he breathed. "What a fucking freak you are.." he cursed as he snapped his hips forward, chasing his pleasure, and basking in Hisoka's expression. His disgust was faked, they both knew that the magician wasn't the only freak here, just the fact that Illumi was turned on by the lewd expression the man was giving him, having to bite a moan back every time he choked on his cock was enough proof.   
Hisoka moaned at his words, his eyes rolling back into his head and suddenly the assassin felt too close to losing it, pulling away and releasing him, just to press the heel of his shoe into his chest, pushing him backwards.   
The magician gave him a bewildered look, licking his lips in a way that was nothing but filthy and Illumi felt a sudden urge to wipe that expression off his face, instead stepping on his neck, not applying enough pressure to cause damage but enough for a warning, yet Hisoka started shaking and not from fear of what he's going to do next but from anticipation, clawing at the marble floor without purpose.  
"You.." Illumi furrowed his brows, letting himself put more pressure on the man's neck. "I could snap your neck right now and you're about to cum your pants"   
"Why of course..please Illu- do something" Hisoka finally spoke, his voice barely above a breathy whisper and the assassin shivered, pulling away to undress instead, letting the clothes pile on the floor.  
He was only human at the end of the day, and right now he needed to get off just as bad as the other man. 

The magician didn't need to be told what to do, getting on the bed with the same smirk on his face, taking his clothes off in a hurry.   
Illumi anticipated freckled, scarred skin. He thought Hisoka knew it already, that he wanted him without texture surprise hiding his features like that, but he was met with his skin looking flawless and even.   
"Do you really think i wouldn't notice? Why do you wear all that anyway?" The man asked, curious to hear the answer because he truly didn't understand.  
"Force of habit my dear" Hisoka cooed, gracefully peeling off what was hiding his real skin, exposing the dark freckles Illumi had wanted to see.   
"You ask why? It's for my performance..it has to be perfect"   
The explanation wasn't much to clear things up, but for now the assassin was busy moving closer, his finger dancing across the nasty scar across Hisoka's stomach, the texture of it making him shiver every time as he kissed over his shoulder. He wondered for how long that scar had been there..but never asked, instead focusing his attention to kissing him.   
Lovely.. once again he found the freckled skin nothing but lovely.   
"What so gentle for? Thought you wanted to break my neck.." he heard the man's voice from behind his ear and he pulled back, brushing his fingers across his skin.  
"I want to cut these off your skin"   
Illumi's voice was calm, cool like the breeze of the night dancing across their skin in that moment, the window still wide open.   
"They are beautiful and I can't stand it. Can't stand finding you so irresistible" 

Hisoka's eyes glinted then. He had tilted his head as he listened to Illumi, not expecting him to say something like that out loud.   
But the assassin couldn't read his expression, too focused on wiping away the makeup covering his cheeks completely, smudging it all over.   
"I would let you, you know? If you'd let me kill you..let me try" he said, licking his lips as Illumi grabbed his jaw.   
"Not yet." The assassin said, kissing him, no sign of the momentary gentleness from earlier.   
But none of them wanted this to be gentle, the fire spread too far already to put it out so easy.   
It wasn't unexpected to hear the magician moan when Illumi bit down so hard on his lower lip that it started to bleed, licking over the wound as his fingers were almost crushing his jaw. Illumi took so much pleasure in this..once again he found himself being annoyed because of his own feelings, by how irresistible Hisoka was when he bled like that, grasped onto his shoulders like that.   
It almost got the assassin believing that he had full control over the situation, that Hisoka was truly so desperate for him and couldn't switch the situation if he truly wanted to..but he knew to be cautious, he knew that he was only submitting because he wanted to not because he had no other choice.  
And yet it wasn't any less attractive when he pushed him away to get on all fours, red hair falling into his face and only the animalistic grin betraying how much he was enjoying being treated like this. 

The assassin stood up then, leaving him like that only for a brief moment, grabbing a belt from the closet and with practiced hands he tied Hisoka's wrist behind his back, leaving him with nothing to support his upper body, his face pressing into the pillows.   
There was a moment again when Illumi leaned forward to admire the freckles, kissing down his spine to arrive at the healed scar across the back of his thigh.   
"You're obsessed"   
The magician's voice was breathy, his throat still sounding abused and it made a shiver run down Illumi's spine as he ignored the meaning of his words instead reached for the drawer, easily grabbing the small bottle and popping the cap open to coat his fingers, Hisoka practically purring at the sound of that. When he looked so pretty the assassin felt like treating him right for once.  
Not like Hisoka didn't enjoy being used and denied of pleasure.   
He spread his legs further, one of his hands steadying on the back of his thigh as the other settled to tease him, rubbing at his entrance to hear him moan impatiently.   
"I'm going to make you come like this..as many times as i want to" he murmured against his skin, knowing that Hisoka loved when he talked dirty despite not liking to do it too much himself, pushing two fingers inside slowly, but not taking too much time to let him adjust.   
It wasn't like he needed to be handled with care.   
"Not gonna fuck me?" The man asked, a sharp gasp cutting him off as Illumi started moving his fingers at a fast pace.   
"Maybe I will..i want you to shiver for me, moan for me all pretty like that. I like it" he admitted, curling his fingers to rub against the spot he knew to well will make Hisoka's breath hitch like that, his hips to rock back against his hand and his eyes to shimmer with gold hues. So wild, the smirk never disappearing from his lips.  
He was perhaps enjoying making Illumi feel like this a bit too much but right now he didn't want to dwell on the magician's intentions. 

  
Hisoka's face was pressing into a pillow that smelled undeniably like Illumi's shampoo..not like it had a strong scent, but when his nose was buried into it he couldn't not notice.   
He bit down, muffling his moans and the animalistic groan that tore from him the harder Illumi fingered him, already working three of his fingers in and out with practiced movements.   
He rocked his body back, aching for more as he couldn't touch himself with his wrists tied behind his back and he knew he shouldn't expect the assassin to do the favour.  
"What do you need? More? Faster?" He heard his voice, carrying some sort of urgency that got Hisoka shivering.  
Yes..that was what he liked to hear, that was why he willingly let the assassin tie him up because Illumi himself was losing it despite being so convinced that he was making the magician his bitch.   
He didn't answer for a moment, just relishing in the feeling and fucking himself on the fingers that came to a stop.   
"Yes more..and faster too if you're at it" he managed to say with a breathy chuckle, earning a sharp slap on the back of his thighs from the other man, his brows furrowing in pleasure.  
"Illumi.." he moaned, just for show, pushing his body back again eagerly until finally four of Illumi's slender fingers were working inside him to make his thighs shake violently. 

When he came for the first time the assassin didn't stop. Hisoka could tell that he took sadistic pleasure from the way he keened and ripped at the pillow with his teeth from the way his breath elevated.   
He was overstimulated, his eyes tearing up every time Illumi rubbed his fingertips against his prostate and yet at the same time he was desperate for more. The assassin truly knew what he was doing to him..  
"Illu- Illu, please" he whimpered, pushing his whole body back violently to feel more but it only caused the other man to pull away and give him a particularly hard slap.  
"Stop moving. Keep begging"   
Hisoka could only moan, his eyes rolling back into his skull. How could he not obey that? When Illumi asked so nicely..so desperately.   
"Please, fuck..I'll beg for you, moan for you just make me come again"   
He heard shuffling for a moment before his hips were grabbed, his body pulled back to collide with the assassin's warm chest.  
He turned his head, trying to look at him but Illumi kissed him instead, his grip tight on his hips, moving him back and forth in his lap.   
"I did change my mind, I'll fuck you" he explained, murmuring it against his lips before lifting him again just to position himself.  
Hisoka's arms were still tied, the belt pressing into the other man's stomach so he had no way to steady himself, leaning back against Illumi's chest as he bottomed out.  
He had to trust the assassin's grip to keep him from falling forward as he tried to ride him, rolling his hips desperately and savouring every little groan of Illumi's right in his ear.   
"Come on" he encouraged, his lips suddenly sucking behind his ear and all the way down his neck with possessive force and Hisoka truly wanted to move faster but this position simply didn't allow it.  
"Please.."   
He wouldn't break his promise after all..  
That simple plea was enough for Illumi to grip him harder and start bucking his hips up, making Hisoka stumble forward with every thrust and cry out in pleasure.   
He couldn't do much more than rock his body in time with his thrusts, try and balance with his hands tied and let pure ecstasy seep into his veins as he moaned partly nonsense, partly the assassin's name until he was tethering over the edge again, his toes curling and thighs aching from supporting his whole weight. 

One of Illumi's hands let go of him and he almost stumbled forward again until it wrapped around his throat, pulling him back against his chest completely, both men covered in sweat and a visible shiver wracked Hisoka's body.  
"Fuck, yes, yes please" he spoke, pressing his nails into his palms from anticipation untill scarlet blood was dripping down between their bodies.  
Illumi never slowed down, not even when his grip finally tightened around the magician's throat, making him writhe in pleasure and not when his other hand let go of his hips as well to finally wrap around his leaking cock and it only took a few pumps for his whole body to tense up again, his orgasm washing trough every inch of him.

He could barely feel Illumi finish inside him, his vision blurring and the room spinning from how long the assassin didn't let him breath, his body still spasming and the brief promise of death felt much sweeter than he would ever admit.  
But Illumi let go and he fell on the bed, panting, his head buzzing.  
His hands were untied, slender fingers wrapped around them for a second and caressing the burn it left.  
Warm lips were kissing his shoulder again and the same hands flipping him over, the room finally stopping to spin when his eyes met the assassin's dark irises.   
"I thought you were going to kill me" he whispered and Illumi _kissed_ him.  
He tasted like blood. 


End file.
